Ugly Girl And Sex God
by Yuna Mikuzuki
Summary: Summary : Di Konoha Academy, Sakura adalah Ketua komite disiplin yang SANGAT mematuhi peraturan. Dan murid baru bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai 'Sex God' datang mengganggunya! Chapter 3 : Porn Modelling Session?
1. Prologue

**Ugly Girl and Sex God**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Summary : Di Konoha Academy, Sakura adalah Ketua komite disiplin yang SANGAT mematuhi peraturan. Dan murid baru bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai 'Sex God'datang mengganggunya!**

kuperbaiki dari Holy Angel And Sex God! hope you like it!

* * *

**Ugly Girl and Sex God**

**Prologue**

Di pagi hari asrama Konoha Academy, gadis berambut pink bangun tepat jam 5 pagi di asramanya. Selesai mandi 20 menit, ia mulai ganti baju dengan baju seragamnya yang jas berwarna hitam, pita merah, dan rok putih. Dan dia memasang pin namanya yang bertuliskan 'Sakura Haruno'. Tak lupa rambutnya ditata. Rambut panjangnya dikepang dan poninya dijepit ke pinggir, sehingga jidat lebarnya terlihat JELAS.

Ia berjalan pelan agar tak membangunkan teman sekamarnya, Ino dan Hinata. Sakura pergi ke gedung sekolahnya, Konoha Academy

Jam menunjukkam pukul 06.45. Para siswa dan siswi telah berdatangan. Suasana kelas menjadi ramai. Apalagi kalau ada anak berambut spike pirang sudah ada di kelas. Jangan tanya lagi, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Begitu Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang membaca novel, Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi depannya.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" sapanya dengan teriakan. Sakura langsung menutup novelnya dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Naruto, bukannya kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris?"

Naruto langsung down. "Sakura-chan! untuk hal-hal dasar seperti 'good morning', aku masih bisa. tapi kalu setingkat Sakura-chan, uuuh... aku tidak mungkin bisa..." katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura baca novel apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. "Novel biasa, tentang detektif,"

* * *

Sakura adalah seorang Ketua komite disiplin. Tapi, karana dia adalah ketuanya, Sakura berpakaian seperti anak-anak yang sangat menaati peraturan sekolah. Bahkan dari wajah dan cara berpakaian SANGAT rapi. Dia pakai kacamata karena matanya -2. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink dikepang, tampangnya seperti anak CULUN.

Tapi di sekolah ini, banyak anak perempuan yang sedikit takut dengannya gara-gara dia selalu merazia barang-barang yang dilarang di sekolah, kecuali ponsel. kebanyakan yang menjadi korban razia Sakura adalah anak perempuan.

Dia juga tidak akrab dengan koloni laki-kali, kecuali Naruto dan teman laki-laki lainnya. Kau tentu tahu, siapa yang ingin menjadi pacar Sakura? Kebanyakan sudut pandang laki-laki itu hanya melihat perempuan dari luarnya, bukan? Kecuali Naruto, dia sangat akrab dengan Sakura. Hampir setiap hari Sakura mengalami hari-hari yang biasa saja.

Ia tak menyadari, bahwa sang iblis akan datang menghampirinya…..

* * *

Di luar sekolah, mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan gerbang tinggi Konoha Academy. Dari dalam dibuka pintu mobil dan seorang pemuda menggunakan kacamata hitam layaknya selebritis keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menatap gedung Konoha Academy, yang sebentar lagi akan dihuninya, dan dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Heh, sepertinya aku akan mengalami banyak _hal_ yang _menyenangkan_ di sini."

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana? Suka

Maap, ya pendek. fic ini kubuat lain, tapi alur ceritanya hampir mirip2 sama HAASG. dan tidak ada masalah lagi, bukan? fic MSIP sama TPD dan HTAWS bkal kulanjutin, tnang aja!

REVIEW, plis?

Arigato, gracias, kamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ugly Girl And Sex God**

**Chapter 1**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

Here chap 2! klo cerita chap 1 Hope you like it!

* * *

**Ugly Girl And Sex God**

**Chapter 1**

Lelaki itu memasuki gedung Konoha Academy. Gedung sekolah itu sangat besar. Ditambah 2 gedung asrama, lebih besar lagi. Ditelusuri gedung sekolah itu untuk menemukan ruang Kepala Sekolah. Lorong gedung sekolah itu sepi, karena waktu sekolah sudah usai. Sesampainya di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah, dia mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk.

Tok tok

"Masuk," ucap seseorang dari balik ruang kepala sekolah tersebut.

"_Pasti dia,_" batin lelaki tersebut. Dia masuk dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sedang duduk di kursinya sedang memegang kertas.

"Oh, sedang apa kau di sekolah ini? Kau tidak mencari 'mangsa' di sini, 'kan, Sasuke?" Tanya wanita itu dengan wajah tidak suka. Si lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menyinggungkan senyum nakal di mulutnya.

"Itu sambutanmu terhadap anak Hokage, nona Tsunade?" Tanya Sasuke. Tsunade sedikit tersentak dan merapatkan genggaman tangannya sambil menghela napas. Dan Tsunade memberikan kertas kepadanya.

"Itu jadwal pelajaran kelasmu dan kamarmu di asrama pria. Kuharap kau tidak sampai salah kamar ke asrama wanita," kata Tsunade. Sasuke hanya menyengir dan meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tsunade menyenderkan badannya ke kursi sambil menghela napas.

"Kuharap anak itu tidak berbuat macam-macam..."

* * *

Sakura baru selesai membersihkan kelasnya dan mulai mengepak barang-barangnya. Dia keluar dari kelasnya dan menutup pintu kelasnya. Sakura melewati koridor sekolah yang panjang. Koridor itu panjang karena kelasnya ada 7 untuk kelas 2. Saat berjalan, ia mendengar suara. Meski samar-samar, namun cukup terdengar di telinganya. Karena penasaran, Sakura cari suara tersebut. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ruang kelas 2-5. Kalau asal suaranya lebih dekat seperti ini, suaranya lebih jelas. Ternyata yang Sakura dengar adalah suara... desahan?

"Aah... Aaaaaahh..."

Begitulah yang Sakura dengar. Desahannya makin kencang dan mengencang. Saat Sakura makin penasaran, Sakura baru membuka pintu kelas itu, dan yang Sakura lihat...

Seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna biru dongker yang mencuat ke belakang sedang mencumbu dada perempuan yang diketahui dari seragamnya adalah murid sekolah ini...

Bisa dibilang

Mereka sedang

Bercinta...

Laki-laki itu menoleh wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Dan perempuan itu begitu sadar Sakura yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan diri dari laki-laki tersebut, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sakura yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu segera buru-buru kabur. Namun, laki-laki itu segera memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Tubuh Sakura langsung dibanting ke atas meja. Dan laki-laki itu berada di atas tubuh Sakura. Tangannya berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri Sakura.

Sakura meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh lelaki itu. Namun apa daya tenaga seorang perempuan, melawan seperti apapun tetap saja tenaga perempuan kalah dari tenaga laki-laki. "Le-lepaskan aku!"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum nakal. Sedangkan Sakura tetap meronta-ronta. Dia langsung menyegel mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya, sedangkan lelaki itu tetap melumat mulut Sakura tanpa henti. Dengan kekuatan Sakura yang tersisa, dia membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bibir bawah lelaki itu. Sasuke tersentak dan melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sakura.

"Aaww! Apa-apaan, kau!"

Sakura menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan tangannya. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih memegang bibirnya yang masih nyut-nyutan karena digigit sampai sedikit berdarah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Berani sekali kau menciumku! Dasar SM!" Katanya sambil marah-marah. Sakura langsung kabur dari kelas itu meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Huh, _Pinky-haired brat_!"

Sakura berlari menjauhi kelas itu. Dia terus berlari sampai ke asramanya. Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya. Sakura membuka pintunya dengan mendobraknya. Sampai teman sekamarnya, Ino dan Hinata, dibuat kaget.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau mendobrak pintunya?" Tanya Hinata yang kaget. Sakura terengah-engah cepat, sampai ada keringat mengalir dari sisi wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Hinata mengambil handuk kecil kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima pemberian handuk dari Hinata dan mengusap wajahnya. Sakura duduk di kasurnya dan melepas pita sekolahnya.

"Hei, kau habis dikejar hantu, ya? Kau terlihat ngos-ngosan begitu," tanya Ino sambil duduk di kasur seberang Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Sasuke mencari kamarnya di asrama pria. Kamarnya bernomor 205. dan untuk Sasuke, dia hanya tinggal sendirian di asrama pria. Tak ada teman sekamarnya di kamarnya nanti, karena dia memang diberi hak khusus di sini. Makanya, kamarnya saja seperti hotel bintang 5. Konoha Academy dibangun oleh keluarga Uchiha, makanya dia bisa berbuat semaunya. Terlebih lagi, dia anak Hokage, malah bertambah keenakannya. Dan semua orang tidak bisa protes, bahkan Kepala Sekolah sekalipun.

"_Ini dia_," Sasuke menemukan kamarnya dan menyelipkan kunci kamarnya ke dalam lubang kuncinya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menaruh semua barang bawaannya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, dan mulutnya membuat senyuman nakal.

"_Heh, aku benar-benar akan menyukai sekolah ini,_"

* * *

Seperti biasa, Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari yang lainnya dan segera pergi ke luar. Sakura pergi ke kelasnya dan kelas masih kosong. Sakura menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya dan membaca novel remaja yang dibawanya. Jam 06.45, murid-murid sudah banyak berdatangan ke kelas. Sampai jam 07.30, bel masuk berbunyi dan murid-murid masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Sensei berambut perak yang menggunakan masker di wajahnya masuk ke kelas 3-1. Padahal sudah jam 08.15, dasar guru telat!

"Ah, maaf, ya. Karena aku tadi ada uru-"

"BOHONG!" adalah kata yang diserukan oleh semua murid di kelas itu, kecuali Sakura dan Hinata. Dan Kakashi berdehem pelan.

"E-ehem! Ya, hari ini ada murid pindahan dari Rairan Academy, dan dia akan masuk ke kelas ini," ucap Kakashi sambil membuka buku novel mesum 'Icha-Icha Tactics'.

"Ya, silakan masuk," suruh Kakashi pada murid yang menunggu di luar kelas. Pintu kelas pun dibuka dan masuklah sang murid pindahan.

Rambutnya jabrik ke belakang, berwarna biru dongker, kulitnya putih, baju seragamnya rapi, tapi 2 kancing atas kemeja sekolahnya dibuka, sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat sang murid pindahan. Dari ciri-cirinya ia sangat mengingat jelas orang itu.

"Hn, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Murid pindahan dari Rairan Academy. Mungkin dari kalian ada yang tahu julukanku, dan salam kenal," katanya dengan senyum manis. Semua siswi di kelas itu meledakkan jeritan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menutup kedua telinganya.

"KYAAAAAA! ITU SASUKE!"

"IYAA! SASUKE UCHIHA YANG 'ITU'!"

Jeritan para siswi membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Yang 'itu'? Memang apaan?

"Ya, ya. Uchiha-san, tempat dudukmu di-"

"SEBELAHKU, SASUKE-KUUN!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan para siswi menggelegar. Ucapan Kakashi terpotong karena jeritan mereka. Dan Kakashi hanya memberi instruksi untuk mencari tempat duduk sendiri.

Pembagian tempat duduk di sekolah ini dibagi-bagi untuk 2 orang. Murid setiap kelas ada 40 orang, jadi bangku setiap kelas ada 20. Dan Sakura yang duduknya di pojok belakang sebelah kanan dekat jendela menurut pandangan Sasuke dan Kakashi di depan, merasa dirinya kena sial.

'_Oh, tidak. Bangku sebelah kiriku kosong!_' Batin Sakura berteriak. Begitu mata Sasuke menangkap bangku sebelah Sakura kosong, dia menyengir dan mengambil bangku sebelah Sakura.

'_Oh, Kami-sama!_'

Sasuke duduk dan dia melihat teman sebangkunya, Sakura, menunduk sehingga rambut pinknya menutup wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum nakal kepadanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kirinya.

"Salam kenal, sayang..."

Bisikan Sasuke di telinganya sangat membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Dia tepis semua pikiran itu dan fokus terhadap pelajaran.

* * *

Bel jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sedang ngobrol-ngobrol di koridor dekat jendela. Saat di tengah-tengah obrolan, mereka dikejutkan dengan laporan dari murid kelas lain, Matsuri.

"Ke-Ketua Komite Disiplin!"

Sakura yang terkejut langsung menoleh pada murid itu. Dia terlihat terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari jauh.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" Tanya Sakura pada Matsuri yang ngos-ngosan. "I-itu, murid baru di kelas anda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha di kantin membuat... " Matsuri kelihatannya kehabisan kata-kata. Sakura menenangkan Matsuri dengan mengelus pundaknya pelan. Setelah itu dia lari ke arah kantin. Setelah tiba di kantin, jawabannya sudah terjawab jelas.

Di bangku kantin, Sasuke dikelilingi banyak perempuan yang memeluknya. Ada yang memeluknya di belakang, kanan, dan kirinya. Pokoknya ada banyak yang memeluknya!

Tangan Sasuke merangkul 2 perempuan yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Kedua perempuan yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri Sasuke memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sambil meraba-raba dada bidangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke malah tersenyum bangga sambil menutup matanya, seperti sangat menikmatinya.

Yah... Sasuke Uchiha bikin harem di kantin...

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung meneriaki Sasuke karena melakukan hal yang kelewat batas di sekolah ini. Sudah tahu ini sekolah, malah membuat harem dengan banyak perempuan. Di KANTIN, pula. "A-apa-apaan, kau! Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang meneriakinya. Dan dia langsung tersenyum nakal. "Hn, kenapa? Mau ikutan?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura langsung tersentak dan kalut.

"I-ini bukan tempat gigolo atau pelacuran! Kau melanggar peraturan di sini! Kau apa-apaan, sih! Sebagai Ketua komite disiplin, akan kulaporkan ini pada Nona Tsunade!" Katanya dengan geram. Lalu Sakura pergi dari tempat itu dan segera ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Heh, seperti kau bisa saja."

Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dibuka oleh asisten Tsunade, Shizune, dan Sakura langsung ke meja kerja Tsunade dan menggebraknya.

"Nona Tsunade! Tentang murid baru yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu, kumohon, dia dikeluarkan saja! Dia berbuat harem di kantin dan melanggar peraturan di sekolah ini! Bisa-bisa di sekolah ini akan terjadi pergaulan bebas! Saya sebagai Ketua komite disiplin tidak bisa membiarkannya! Kumohon, nona Tsunade!" pinta Sakura sambil marah-marah. Tsunade hanya menghela napas dan berdiri dari kursinya. Dan dia memandang jauh ke jendela.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau murid yang sangat patuh dan teladan. Tapi, kalau soal permohonanmu yang ini, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Jadi, bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun tak bisa mengusir orang macam itu? "Ke-kenapa, Nona Tsunade?"

Tsunade menghela napas panjang lagi. "Kau tahu, 'kan. Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak dari Hokage. Dan sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang didirikan oleh keluarga Uchiha sendiri. Aku yang sebagai kerabat dari keluarga Uchiha tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena posisi keluargaku berada di bawah keluarganya," ucap Tsunade.

"Terlebih lagi, kelakuan anak kedua keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, dia yang paling parah. Karena julukannya di Konoha tidak sedikit yang mengetahuinya. Karena apa yang dia lakukan selama ini bahkan tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya sendiri. "

Sakura kaget mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade. Sasuke Uchiha, murid baru yang itu mempunyai julukan yang banyak orang sudah mengetahuinya. Dan lagi, julukannya, Sakura tidak tahu.

"Me-memangnya, apa julukan yang digelar oleh Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia dikenal sebagai 'Sex God'. Karena tidak sedikit wanita yang sudah ditidurinya," jelas Tsunade.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, dan langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sebelum keluar dari pintu keluar, dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nona Tsunade, aku akan membuat dia jera dan kapok. Kupertaruhkan reputasiku untuk membuat dia tak berkutik lagi di sini."

Sakura keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah dan menutup pintunya. Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata onyx yang mematainya di sisi lain.

"_Aku yang akan membuatmu tak berkutik lagi, Pinky-haired brat..._"

* * *

Sakura sedang membuat laporan di ruang kelasnya sendirian saat pulang sekolah. Yah, dia juga sebagai ketua komite disiplin, tak sedikit laporan tentang murid-murid yang sedikit kurang diatur. Dan lagi, Sakura sedang pusing-pusingnya karena laporannya bertumpuk. Keringat mengucur sedikit dari wajahnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Sakura. Dia memberikan jus jeruk kalengan yang masih dingin. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan memberikan tatapan tidak suka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Ini kuberikan minuman. Aku yang membelinya," kata Sasuke dengan lembut. Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke merasa dilecehkan dan berniat membantu pekerjaan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mengambil secarik kertas dari tumpukan tersebut langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hei-hei, kenapa kau tidak ramah begitu? Aku berniat membantumu, lho," katanya dengan nada yang kecewa. "Tch, seperti aku akan percaya saja. Kau yang kemarin bercumbu dengan siswi sekolah ini, 'kan? Dasar playboy!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tertutup. Sakura menoleh dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Hei, kau... Baik-baik saja?" Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut dan menatap Sasuke. "Sebenarnya, aku pindah ke sekolah ini karena aku ingin memperbaiki diriku, agar aku bisa lepas dari kebiasaanku. Dan saat istirahat tadi, aku terbawa nafsu karena kebiasaanku. Karena itu, maafkan aku..."

Sakura terkejut. Suara yang Sasuke keluarkan terlihat parau dan sedih. Sakura yang merasa iba langsung memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Meminta maaflah kepada Kami-sama, Sasuke..." Kata Sakura. Sasuke yang menunduk sebenarnya tersenyum nakal. Dan Sasuke perlahan mengangkat kepala.

Sasuke menawarkan bantuan pada Sakura. Kali ini Sakura menerima bantuan Sasuke dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

"Huuft... Sudah selesai. Terima kasih, ya, Uchiha-san," kata Sakura sambil merenggangkan sedikit badannya. Sasuke menawarkan lagi minuman yang awalnya diberikan kepada Sakura. Namun kali ini Sakura menerimanya dan meminum serta meneguknya.

'_Ayo, habiskan!_'

Sakura menaruh lagi jus jeruknya dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sasuke masih meminum minumannya, namun dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Uchiha-san, terima ka..."

Pandangan Sakura mengabur dan kepalanya pusing. Sakura ambruk di pelukan Sasuke. Sakura pingsan dan Sasuke menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

'_Kau melewatkan 1 poin dariku, Pinky-haired brat. Kau telah menjadi milikku..._"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun di sebuah kamar mewah. Sinar matahari menerobos kaca kamar tersebut. Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

DEG!

**TBC**

* * *

**gimana?**

UJIAN SUDAH SEMAKIN DEKAT! TPI PNGN BIQN FIC JUGAAAAA! dan aku biqn SuJu ff untuk blog en tmn, nnti pada baca y, klo dah selesei...!

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ugly Girl And Sex God**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

Chapter 3! Hope u like it!

**

* * *

**

**Ugly Girl And Sex God**

**Chapter 2**

"Sudah bangun?"

DEG!

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang telanjang dada berada di sebelahnya sambil memegang kamera. Sakura beranjak dari kasur dengan gesit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ehem, pemandangannya bagus sekali," kata Sasuke sambil menyengir dan meng-klik kameranya ke arah Sakura. Sakura kebingungan dan melihat ke arah badannya. Dan Sakura sadar, dia tak memakai apa pun. Tak ada yang menutupi dadanya di badannya.

Sakura langsung mengambil selimutnya untuk menutupi badannya. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil menunduk.

"Angkat kepalamu, sayang. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Luar... Dan dalam..." Sasuke menaruh jari jempol dan telunjuk kanannya di dagu Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan merapatkan selimutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya. Badan Sakura bergetar. Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia memberikan beberapa foto padanya. "Aku melakukan ini."

Sakura mengambilnya dan syok. Sasuke memberikan foto Sakura dan dirinya tengah berpelukan di atas kasur tanpa mengenakan apa pun. Dan terlebih lagi, banyak foto Sakura bergaya seksi. Seperti tangannya ditaruh di atas kepalanya, sehingga badan Sakura terekspos. Badannya tertutup selimut, tapi, tak mengenakan apapun. Dan foto Sakura menggunakan_ lingerie_ berwarna merah yang menggoda. Dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan _lingerie_ itu? Sakura merobek semua foto itu, tapi Sasuke malah memegang kopian foto itu. Berarti Sasuke mencetak banyak foto itu untuk jaga-jaga. Sakura ingin mengambil foto itu, tapi Sasuke mengangkat foto itu, jadi Sakura tak bisa menjangkaunya. Dan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang ingin mengambil foto itu.

"Kau tahu, kau itu lebih cantik jika melepas kacamatamu. Dan membiarkan rambut panjangmu terurai seperti ini daripada dikepang," katanya sambil menjilat bibir atasnya. Sakura meronta-ronta dan Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura di kasur dan Sasuke berada di atasnya.

Sasuke menjilat wajah kanan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura meronta-ronta. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Terus dijilat sampai ke sudut bibir Sakura. Dan dilanjutkan dengan mencium bibir mungilnya. Sasuke terus menerus melumat bibirnya sampai Sakura sudah tidak tahan untuk menutupnya terus. Langkah selanjutnya adalah Sasuke gigit bibir bawahnya, jelas membuat Sakura nyeri dan lidahnya segera masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Dijelajahi ruang mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Dan lidahnya menekan lidah Sakura untuk tetap berada di bawah. Sakura tak bisa berkelit, karena mulut serta lidahnya tertahan olehnya. Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman panas itu dan menjilat bibir atasnya. "Tidak buruk berciuman denganmu."

Sakura mendorong pundak Sasuke untuk lepas darinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tenaga perempuanlah yang terkuras.

"Aku punya kesepakatan denganmu," kata Sasuke yang masih berada di atas Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Kesepakatan apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha, sang 'Sex God' padanya? "A-apa maumu?"

Sasuke langsung menyeringai padanya sambil mencubit puting Sakura. "Aah!"

"Kau ingin foto ini hilang, 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan fotonya. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura. "Kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku. Apapun itu, harus kau menurutinya."

Sakura yang terkejut langsung mendorong wajah Sasuke dan menutup badannya. Sasuke hampir jatuh dari kasur. Untung Sasuke bisa menahan badannya. "Huh, kau boleh juga," katanya sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Apa-apaan, kau! Aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh dendam dan wajah berapi-api. "Jadi, kau ingin foto ini tersebar? Bagaimana, ya... Kalau seorang Ketua komite disiplin, yang sangat teladan, ketahuan bercinta dengan seorang pria. Aku ingin mengetahuinya," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura terdiam tanpa kata. Pilihan itu tidak menguntung bagi Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kebingungan sampai mengeluarkan keringat seperti itu langsung membawa tangannya ke dada Sakura. Diremas dengan pelan, kemudian menambah sedikit kecepatan meremasnya. Sakura mengeluarkan desahannya tak terkendali.

"Aaah... Aaaaah... Aaaaaahh... "

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu?" Tanyanya masih meremas-remas dadanya yang C-cup. Sakura yang masih mendesah menggeleng. Di situ, tangan Sasuke yang tadi meremas dadanya turun perlahan-lahan ke daerah perut. Diraba-raba perutnya, dan sudah parkir di selangkangannya. Bulu-bulu selangkangannya dielus-elus, dan Sasuke sedikit mencabutnya. "Akh!"

"Mau berhenti dan mengabulkan keinginanku, atau terus seperti ini?". Tanya Sasuke yang masih meraba-raba selangkangannya. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain. Daripada disiksa terus seperti ini, lebih baik melepaskan diri dan menuruti permintaannya. Toh, dia pasti tak meminta apa-apa, pikir Sakura.

"Uuuh... Ba-baiklah... A-akan... Kuterimaakh... Kesepeka-aaah... Mu..." Sasuke tersenyum menang dan lepas dari Sakura. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sasuke membuka lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa baju.

"He-hei, bagaimana aku mau ke sekolah nanti? Ma-mana seragamku yang kemarin?" tanya Sakura masih memegang selimutnya. Sasuke menunjuk ke arah lantai berkarpet. Baju seragam, bra dan celana dalamnya kececer di mana-mana.

Sakura buru-buru mengambil semua bajunya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

'_Heh, gadis itu benar-benar lugu. Padahal aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, hanya membuka semua bajunya dan membiarkan dia tidur bersamaku. Rupanya benar, tahun ini benar-benar akan menyenangkan._'

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaiannya lengkap. Sasuke langsung menoleh dan menyeringai. Kemudian, Sasuke menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Ingat ini?"

Sakura terkejut. Yang dipegang Sasuke adalah kacamatanya! Pantas, pandangan Sakura agar mengabur. Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil kacamatanya, tapi Sasuke mengangkat tangannya supaya Sakura tak mengambilnya.

"Enak saja. Kau harus 'ini' dulu."

"Hah-kya!"

Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke sehingga Sakura menubruk dada bidangnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke meraba-raba pantatnya dan berhenti di selangkangannya. Sakura kegelian karena Sasuke sempat menggelitik selangkangannya. Tapi, Sakura merasa yang menggelitik bukan jarinya.

"Nah!"

"Ugh!"

Sakura kesakitan karena merasa vaginanya dimasuki oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar sehingga membuat vaginanya sakit. Sakura memegang erat baju Sasuke karena tidak kuat merasakan sakit yang ada di vaginanya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah puas Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau taruh di dalam... Eer..." Sakura tidak bisa bilang tentang bagian kewanitaannya. Wajar, dia 'kan wanita. Masa' blak-blakan bilang 'VAGINA'?

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Nih, kukembalikan kacamatamu." Sasuke mengembalikan kacamatnya dan Sakura langsung memakai kacamatanya lagi. Dan Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Ada ap-"

CUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sebentar. Semburat merah keluar dari wajahnya. Sakura buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Untung sekarang masih jam 4 subuh, jadi mungkin teman-teman kamarnya tidak akan sadar. Sementara yang ditinggal malah memegang bibirnya.

'_Hn, bibirnya tipis... Dan kissable..._'

* * *

Sakura sampai di kamarnya dan memegang knop pintu kamarnya. Saat memutar knop, pintunya terbuka!

'_Baka, pintu kamar kok tidak dikunci. Biasanya Hinata yang lupa. Berarti yang terakhir masuk ke kamar adalah Hinata._'

Sakura masuk ke kamar dan melihat kedua temannya masih terlelap. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sakura menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan membuka lemarinya. Sakura mengambil seragam cadangannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura membuka semua bajunya dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Saat Sakura menggerakkan pahanya, selangkangannya merasa perih. "Ugh!"

Sakura meraba-raba bagian vaginanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada darah atau apapun. Lagipula, kalau darah, dia sudah dapat haid bulan ini. Jadi, tidak mungkin, 'kan?

'_Oh, iya. Tadi 'kan Uchiha-san memasukkan sesuatu ke vaginaku. Tapi... Apa?_'

Sakura tak mempedulikan dan segera memutar kran shower-nya. Dan air dari shower pun keluar.

* * *

"Hoaam..." Eh, jendela kamar kebuka. Siapa yang membu-"

"Ah, Ino."

"Sakuraaa!" Ino kaget setengah mati melihat Sakura yang berpakaian rapi, poninya dijepit, dan rambutnya dikepang. Sakura yang sedang memilih buku pelajarannya untuk hari ini mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa, Ino?"

Inp langsung lompat dari kasurnya dan menunjuk Sakura. "K-kau kapan balik ke kamar? Kemarin kau 'kan tidak ada di kamar!" tanya Ino. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Ah, paling kau mimpi. Aku dari kemarin malam di kamar terus belajar, kok," kata Sakura masih mengepak tasnya. Ino menekuk kepalanya ke kanan. Apa iya? "Mungkin. Aku memang habis minum bir kalengan kemarin. Dan aku sempat mabuk," kata Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura hanya menghela napas lega. '_Syukurlah, Ino ada acara mabuk segala. Jadi, dia tidak sadar kalau aku tidak ada kemarin._'

Akhirnya, Hinata bangun dan segera mengambil bajunya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk menunggu Hinata karena ia harus mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Mereka keluar dan mengunci kamar mereka. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum masuk. Mereka tiba di gedung sekolah dan mengganti sepatu di loker masing-masing. Mereka tiba di kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Sakura mengambil dan membuka buku novelnya. Ia melanjutkan membaca novel detektif kesukaannya. Dan dari belakang, ada yang memeluk leher Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kyaa!"

Sakura memberikan pukulan dengan sikunya ke perut orang di belakangnya sehingga yang di belakang mengaduh kesakitan. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ternyata itu Naruto!

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto masih memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Hinata langsung membantu Naruto berdiri. "Uuh... Hinata-chan, arigatou..." Naruto langsung membersihkan baju seragamnya. Sakura menghela napas. "Gomen, Naruto. Kupikir kau siapa, langsung memelukku begitu," kata Sakura. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melipat kedua tangannya si belakang.

"Hehehe, tak apa, Sakura-chan. Hanya saja, pukulanmu tadi sangat sakit, meskipun dengat sikumu," kata Naruto sambil nyengir-nyengir. Sakura menghela napas dan kembali ke bangkunya membaca novelnya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, selangkangannya merasa perih.

'_Nngh... Apa ini, kenapa selangkanganku sakit sekali..._' Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Makin lama makin perih saja. '_Nnngh... Apa yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha-san tadi... Uukh, sakit..._'

Pintu kelas digeser. Teriakan para siswi menggelegar ke pelosok kelas. Rupanya yang masuk, Sex God kelas dunia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke jalan ke bangkunya yang bertepatan sebelahan dengan Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Sasuke menarik dan duduk di kursinya.

Sakura kembali memfokuskan pikiran dan matanya untuk membaca novelnya. Tapi, kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya tidak bisa dihilangkan. Pesonanya terlalu sulit untuk disingkirkan. Hah? Pesona?

Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sakura. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku. Sakura dapat merasakan suhu tangan ini. Dingin. Dan tebak, tangan siapa ini?

"HEI, ANAK BARU! APA-APAAN KAU DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto menyalak sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menoleh sambil menyengir. "Kau pikir seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke masih menyengir.

tangan kiri Sasuke yang berada di dalam saku memegang benda yang bentuknya seperti remote dan memencet tombol warna hijau. KLIK. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada yang aneh.

Sesuatu di selakangan Sakura bergetar. Getarannya kecil, tapi menimbulkan geli dan perih. Tapi, daripada geli, Sakura lebih merasa perih. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya agar menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura dari samping. Keringat mukanya bercucuran sedikit. Matanya tertutup rapat. Sasuke memencet tombol lain di remote yang ada di dalam sakunya. Dan Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Ah!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Getaran di selakangannya makin bertambah. Getarannya seperti menjalar ke mana-mana. Sasuke menambah getarannya dengan memencet tombol 'Up'. Getarannya malah tambah naik. Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Sasuke menyeringai dan memencet tombol 'Down'. Getarannya berangsur-angsur berkurang dan Sakura lega.

'_Haah... apa tadi? Kenapa selangkanaganku terasa perih tadi?_'

"Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tadi memekik?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundaknya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan membentulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

'_Sayang sekali. Kalau saja di kelas ini tidak ada siapa-siapa, sudah kubuat gadis ini terkulai di lantai,_' batin Sasuke. Karena ini masih pagi dan ramai, Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk 'bermain'-nya dengan Sakura. Dengan sabar, Sasuke diam di kelas, memikirkan waktu dan tempat yang pas, serta hal-hal lainnya.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid duduk di bangkunya. Dan biasa, semuanya menunggu selama 30 menit menunggu guru yang langganan telat. Dan tepat, 30 menit kemudian, Kakashi datang.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku a-"

"BOHONG!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. Pangkat Kakashi sebagai guru telat makin tinggi saja. Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan menulis sesuatu di papantulis.

"Hah? Kenapa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi menaruh kapurnya kembali. "Ah, maaf, ya. Aku disuruh oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk urusan lain di luar kota. Jadi, sampai besok, kalian belajar sendiri."

"HOREEEEEE!"

'_Showtime!_'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**hahahhaa... maap pndek. ngerjainny pas lagi UTS sih... dan banyak ide yg bner2 g nyangka keluar dari otakku. hahaha (otakmesum!) dan untuk lemon, pada tunggu aja. kykny g skrng2... hahaha  
**

**dan biasa, REVIEW!**

**Arigatou, gracias, kamsahamnida!  
**


	4. Chapter 3 : Porn Modelling Session?

**Ugly Girl And Sex God**

**Chapter 3**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Ganre : Romance & Drama**

Chap 3! Hepi riding!

* * *

'_Showtime!_'

Karena Kakashi-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas. Suasana kelas jadi ribut. Sakura melanjutkan membaca novelnya, tak mempedulikan suara bising di kelas. Sementara yang disebelahnya hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. Mungkin... Dia sedang memikirkan siasat nafsunya.

"Kh..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia memegang kepalanya, kelihatannya ia sakit kepala. "Uchiha-san, kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit. Nyut-nyutan, sakit..."

Sebagai ketua yang disiplin dan berlaku baik, Sakura segera mengecek wajahnya. Wajah Sasuke pucat, air mukanya tidak normal. "Astaga, Uchiha-san. Kubawa ke ruang UKS, ya. Ayo." Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya dan ditaruh ke pundaknya, memapah Sasuke untuk berjalan. Para siswi di kelas itu langsung histeris, Sakura memapah Sasuke!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura tak mempedulikan teriakan para siswi. Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya, lalu keluar dari kelas. Ruang UKS berada di lantai satu, jadi mereka harus turun satu lantai.

Sakura membuka pintu ruang UKS, tapi yang dicari malah tidak ada. "Guru UKS-nya tidak ada?"

Sakura menghela napas, lalu membaringkan Sasuke di atas ranjang UKS. Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang awalnya pucat berubah menjadi cerah.

"Kau terjebak, sayangku."

"Hah-kya!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, sehingga Sakura menindih Sasuke di atas ranjang. Di depan wajah Sakura terlihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sehat dan sudut mulutnya yang menyeringai.

"Ka-kau berbohong! Kau tidak sakit kepala, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada membentak. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu oleh akting Sasuke Uchiha! Harus dicatat di otaknya!

"Bagaimana dengan barang yang kuberi padamu? Membuatmu bergetar dan basahkah?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang awalnya berada di pinggang Sakura sekarang perlahan-lahan turun ke pantatnya, lalu ke selangkangannya. Sakura memakai celana dalam, tapi Sasuke peduli amat. Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Sakura. "Aakh!"

"Bagaimana, enak, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan entengnya. Jari Sasuke terus bergerak liar di lubang Sakura meski terhalang celana dalam. Merasa puas, Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengelus-ngelus pantat Sakura.

"Tidak enak kalau kau pakai baju seperti ini. Ayo ke ruang drama!" Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang bersama Sakura, lalu menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari ruang UKS. "Tu-tunggu! Kau mau apa ke ruang drama?" tanya Sakura sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Sasuke terus menarik Sakura sampai ke gedung ekskul.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu ruang drama. Dan parahnya, Sasuke punya kunci yang bisa membuka pintu ruang drama!

Cklek

Taraaa! Pintunya terbuka. Sasuke menarik Sakura masuk dan menutup serta mengunci pintunya. _Glek_, Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

Sasuke mengambil _remote_ yang ada di meja ruang drama. Kok, di ruang drama ada _remote_? _Remote_ apa? Sasuke menyengir dan meng-klik suatu tombol.

ZUUNG!

ZUUNG!

ZUUNG!

ZUUNG!

Empat sisi ruang drama tertutup oleh tembok rahasia. Apa-apaan ini? Kok, bisa ada? "A-apa ini?"

"Kau pikir bagaimana anak-anak klub drama ini latihan? Mereka menggunakan dinding ini agar ruangan ini kedap suara. Jadi, saat mereka latihan, tidak akan ada yang protes karena suara mereka."

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, dan menyinggung senyum nakal di wajahnya. "Kita hanya berdua sekarang. Ayo, aku akan memulai pertunjukannya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Sakura membetulkan kacamatanya. Apa yang direncanakan Sasuke sekarang?

Sasuke melangkah ke gantungan kostum-kostum yang berada di sisi ruangan. Ia kelihatan memilih-milih kostum di sana? Untuk apa?

"Nah! Ini cocok!"

Hah? Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Sasuke memegang kostum perawat. Kostum perawat biasa. "Kau mau apa dengan kostum itu, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke meraih kotak perkakas menjahit, lalu mengambil gunting. Tanpa segan-segan, Sasuke menggunting kostum tersebut.

"U-Uchiha-san! Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu 'kan properti klub! Kau akan kucatat karena merusak properti klub sekolah!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke tak mempedulikan. Ia terus menggunting kostum itu, lalu mengambil jarum dan benang. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia menjahit ulang kostum tersebut. Alis Sakura berkerut. Sudah digunting, lalu dijahit lagi? Sasuke itu mau apa, sih?

"Selesai!"

Sasuke menunjukkan kostum perawat tersebut. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Bagian kerahnya terlihat lebih lebar. Roknya juga jadi pendek. Serta

"U-Uchiha-san! Kau mempermak ulang kostumnya, ya!"

Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum. Lalu, menyodorkan kostum perawat itu pada Sakura. "Pakai kostum ini. Aku mau mengambil gambarmu."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Ia disuruh memakai kostum yang seperti itu? Mana ada bagian terbukanya lagi!

"Ti-tidak! Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke malah senyum-senyum tak jelas, merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan lipatan kertas, sepertinya, dan remote kecil.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, barang yang ada di lubang tidak akan kukeluarkan dan foto ini kusebar ke sekolah," ancam Sasuke sambil menunjukkan foto Sakura yang sedang tidur tak mengenakan apapun di balik selimut.

"K-kau mengancamku, ya!"

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura sudah panas. Menolak ia sial, tapi menerima juga sial.

"Ba-baiklah. Kupakai kostum itu. Tapi, jangan sebarkan foto itu. Dan... Tolong keluarkan barang yang ada di sini. Perih..."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Tangannya bergerak ke selangkangan Sakura, lalu menyubit pintu lubang Sakura. "Akh!"

Sasuke langsung melepas celana dalam Sakura, lalu memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Sakura. Ia mengocok-ngocok isinya dan menyentuh benda logam di dalamnya.

'_Si-sial! Aku dipermalukan! Dia berani sekali menyentuhku! Tapi, apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan barang yang ada di dalam vaginaku!_'

Plop! Barang yang ada di lubang Sakura sudah keluar. Sakura melihat barang yang dikeluarkan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, ia pasti melihat Sakura yang kebingungan tentang benda yang sedang dipegangnya.

"K-kau memasukkan apa ke dalam lubangku?" tanya Sakura. Benda yang dipegang Sasuke begitu penuh dengan cairan putih dari lubang Sakura. "Ini?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menjilati benda itu. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak suka melihat Sasuke jika sudah menjilat-jilat.

"Ini vibrator buatan Amerika Serikat. Sekali bergetar, membuatmu ingin terus-terusan keluar, 'kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab hal seperti itu? Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha. Untung saja dia masih perawan.

"Nah, sudah kukeluarkan vibrator-nya. Ayo, pakai kostum ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan kostumnya. Sakura dengan pelan mengambil kostum itu. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari tempat ganti baju. Tapi, nihil.

"Pakai saja di sini. Aku akan melihat, kok."

Sakura mengirim death glare pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya senyam-senyum. Sakura menghela napasnya, lalu mulai membuka baju bagian atasnya.

Ia melepas jas dan pita sekolahnya, lalu membuka kancing-kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Setelah kemejanya jatuh dari tubuhnya, ia melorotkan rok-nya. Sekarang tubuhnya hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, serta kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu dalam sekolah.

"Hei, apa aku harus melepas kaos kaki dan sepatu?"

"Tentu."

Sakura langsung melepas kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Ia mengambil kostum perawat yang terkapar di lantai. Ia mencermati kostum itu, dan hatinya benar-benar malu.

'_Uuukh... Kami-sama, Tou-san, Kaa-san, maafkan anakmu ini. Demi menjaga harga diriku, aku harus mengenakan baju semacam ini... Uukh..._'

Setelah berpakaian selama 10 menit, Sakura langsung berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat sang Ketua komite disiplin tengah memakai kostum perawat yang seksi. Belahan dadanya terpampang, rok putihnya pun sangat pendek, di atas setengah paha. Sakura menarik-narik ujung rok-nya, supaya bisa lebih panjang.

"Oh, ya. Pakai ini juga."

Sakura mengobrak-ngabrik tempat sepatu dan kaos kaki. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan apa yang ia cari, lalu ia sodorkan pada Sakura.

Ia menyodorkan sepasang stoking jala yang ada penjepitnya dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah. "Pakai ini, biar kelihatan lebih seksi."

Sakura terkesiap. Pakai itu malah kelihatan seperti model di majalah playboy! "Ti-tidak mau! Sudah pakai baju seperti ini, kalau ditambah itu malah tambah parah! Aku kelihatan seperti model di majalah playboy!"

"Ayolah... Daripada kusebar fotomu..." pinta Sasuke senyam-senyum. Deg! Ancaman foto selalu membuat Sakura tidak berkutik. Bagaimana, Sakura Haruno?

"Ba-baiklah, akan kupakai. Tapi..."

"Hn?"

"Aku... Tidak mengerti cara memakainya. Memangnya penjepit di stoking dipasang ke mana?"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Ketua komite disiplin ini benar-benar kuper, meskipun temannya, Ino, lebih gaul. Bahkan cara memakai stoking yang ada penjepitnya saja tidak tahu. Yaah... Stoking macam ini 'kan termasuk barang-barang SM.

"K-kau mau tertawa, ya?"

"Hahaha, sini kupakaikan," kata Sasuke berdiri dari duduk silanya. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang drama. Sasuke memakaikan stoking jalanya, menutupi betis dan setengah pahanya. Ia membuka rok kostum perawat itu, sehingga celana dalam warna putihnya kelihatan. Sakura menutup matanya menahan malu.

Sasuke memegang pinggir celana dalamnya dan memasang jepitannya. Kedua stoking sukses dipasang. Sepatu merahnya juga sudah dipakai.

"Ya, sempurna. Tinggal..."

Sasuke melepas kacamata Sakura dan melepas ikatan rambutnya. Sinar mata Sakura lebih terpancar dan rambut pink-nya tergerai sampai ke punggungnya. Sasuke memakai kacamata Sakura dan mengeluarkan kamera digital dari saku celananya.

"Nah. Penampilanmu sudah bagus. Aku tinggal mengambil beberapa gambarmu," kata Sasuke sambil menyalakan kamera digitalnya. Sakura terlonjak dan mengumpat-ngumpat kekesalannya dalam hati.

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku! Aku tidak mau seperti ini, tapi..._' ucapan batin Sakura terpotong. Sasuke tiba-tiba memencet tombol shutter dan, _plash_!

Sasuke melihat hasil potretannya, ternyata tidak buruk, ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Tidak buruk karena belahan dada Sakura terlihat sangat jelas. Tapi, ia menaikkan alisnya. Ada yang janggal.

Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang melihat ke samping, menggumam yang tidak jelas. Saat Sasuke melihat ke arah belahan dada Sakura, barulah ia sadar. Ternyata memang ada yang janggal.

"Sakura, tolong buka bra-mu. Nggak enak dilihat kalau kau memakainya dengan kostum seperti itu," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk bra Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah, lagi. Sakura mundur-mundur dari Sasuke dan berhenti di sudut ruangan.

"Enak saja! Kenapa aku harus membuka bra-ku!" bentak Sakura sambil menutup kedua dadanya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sudah, buka saja."

Karena kalah, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan membuka beberapa kancing kostum bagian atasnya. Lengannya keluar dari atasan kostumnya, sehingga atasannya ia mengenakan bra saja. Tangan Sakura membuka pengait bra-nya dan langsung melepasnya dari tubuh Sakura. Selesai melepas bra, Sakura memakai atasan kostumnya kembali.

"Nah. Sempurna. Ayo, mulai berpose," kata Sasuke sambil mengatur kamera digital-nya. Yang disuruh malah kebingungan. Pose apa yang harus ditunjukkan di depan kamera? Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang ngedumel dalam pikirannya. Nih cewek lama amat, batin Sasuke kesal.

"Hei. Lama amat. Mau kumulai, nih. Ayo, yang alami saja. Tapi yang seksi, ya," ledek Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Sakura terlonjak dan berpikir sebentar. _Yang alami..._

Sakura membungkuk sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah kamera, sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat. Wajahnya dibuat seperti wajah innocent. Sasuke yang ada di depan Sakura sejauh satu meter nge-_zoom_ lensa kameranya supaya yang tertangkap di lensa hanya bagian atas Sakura. Sasuke memencet tombol shutter, dan _plash_!

Sakura membetulkan posenya dan berdiri lagi. Sasuke melihat hasil potretannya di layar belakang kamera digitalnya. Hasilnya perfect. Wajah Sakura terlihat benar-benar innocent, tidak kelihatan seperti dibuat-buat. Dan lagi, belahan dadanya...

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang membetulkan kostum yang dipakainya. "Hei. Ayo, lagi."

Sakura melompat terkejut. Sakura mengangguk pasrah dan memikirkan pose apa yang harus ditampilkan lagi. Ia langsung mendapat ide(?). Ia menungging, tangan kiri dan kaki kiri maju, tangan kanan dan kaki kanan tetap di tempat. Wajahnya menatap lensa kamera digital Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang menungging dari arah kiri Sakura. Sasuke mendapat _perfect pose_ dan langsung meng-klik tombol shutter.

Plash!

Sasuke lihat lagi hasil potretannya. Pose erotis Sakura kali ini 15% lebih _hot_. Ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan seperti wajah memelas. Bibir _pink_-nya, mata _emerald_-nya terlihat sayu... Mmmh. Sasuke menggigit jari jempolnya karena mendapatkan hasil potretan yang sempurna.

"Ketua."

"Hm?" toleh Sakura. '_Tumben dia memanggilku Ketua._'

"Pose dengan gaya seperti ini, ya."

"A-APA!"

**TBC**

* * *

Maaaaaaaaap kalo pendeeeeeek! Dan horeeeeeeeeee! UN selesai! Aq bebas untuk bikin ff yg laen, hehehehe...

dan sedikit penjelasan. 'God' di sini maksudnya dewa, bukan Tuhan. ini ga menyangkut agama. dan asramanya asrama biasa, sekolah biasa aja, tapi sangat terkenal di Konoha, gitu.

Tapi, masih ada ujian lage, neeeh... Biar msuk SMAN 5 BDG, kudu lewatin ntu RSBI... -_-" huuuuft... Psti susaaaahh... tpi asalkan berdoa pada Allah SWT, psti bisa! (Curcol?) Hahahhahaaa

Huhuhuhu... Aq memang g bisa bikin deskripsi keadaan, y. Bnykny ngomong melulu... Mklum, aq memang kurang jago soal b. indo

Dan REVIEW, please?

Arigato, gracias, kamsahamnida!


End file.
